


I have no expectations; Cant trust my imagination

by miraclesandmishaps



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, No Beta, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Top Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclesandmishaps/pseuds/miraclesandmishaps
Summary: As ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka suggests Zuko and him marry to help ease the tensions between the two nations.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 719





	I have no expectations; Cant trust my imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck! No beta so it is what it is! I wrote this for me but just incase anyone else is interested I figure I should post.

Sokka sighs deeply, the sound getting lost in the voices of the people at the table between him and Zuko. They were good at trying to talk over one another. Not so good at solving the issue at hand. At least Zuko at the opposite head and Katara to Sokka's side sat silently, watching everyone scramble for ideas.

"Isn't it obvious." He doesn't mean to sound so resigned but...honestly, the idea was hefty. Both sides of the table hush as they acknowledge him. 

He lets the silence become poignant because he's nothing if not dramatic. 

"It's not….traditional." He says slowly, his brain trying to delay. Maybe he should retract this idea before it saw the light of day. But his instincts were screaming. 

"We don't want traditional, Sokka. That's what's gotten us into this mess." Zuko leans forward in his seat, genuinely ready to hear Sokka's plan. Which was starting to feel more and more crazy. "You've always been an excellent strategist, let's hear it." 

Sokka feels himself flush as everyone nods in agreement. 

He pauses for a moment, gathering his will. 

"Zuko and I should marry." Sokka says before he can chicken out. 

The silence almost feels like its ringing as everyone attempts to digest his suggestion. Zuko looks about ready to puke and suddenly Katara is laughing so hard she's crying. Everyone looks around to see who was going to be the first to say no. 

“I know, I know.” Sokka uses his hands to gesture for them to be quiet. “I said it wasn't traditional! But think about it - it's been two years since the war and we still haven't fostered peace between the fire nation and the water tribes. I think if we could somehow trick the people into thinking Zuko and I were like falling for eachother it could root the idea that both nations are just people. Originally I thought of Katara but between Aang and the fact that it's my idea...it just makes sense that it should be me offering.” 

Sokka doesn't realize he's sitting forward defensively until his back rests against the seat again. He looks around at everyone. 

“I think this is something you should have come to me with before this meeting, Sokka. There's a lot more at play here.” Zuko says, his face is burning hot. Sokka thinks maybe this was all a horrible idea and he may have just lost his credibility as the strategist guy.

“I agree, Zuko. However, It's not a bad idea.” Iroh says, standing. “Infact...it might be the best idea weve had all day. This would help smooth over the bumps of reinstating same sex marriage laws. We may have made it legal again but in the eyes of our people it's still a problem. If they could see...that love is love...it could help.” Iroh pushes from the table and walks to the windows behind Zuko. He paces slowly, a hand scratching at his chin. 

No one seems to want to argue with Iroh because the silence is borderline overwhelming.

“I...I dont think it's a bad idea...I just think its...Its a big decision and...a lot of work would have to go into it.” Zuko rubs at his good eye then keeps his face behind his hand. “You’d never be able to marry, Sokka.”

“You don’t think I accepted that before proposing, Ha! Proposing! Hehe...proposing the idea?” Sokka finishes his sentence then keeps laughing at the accidental pun. 

“I don't think you get it, Sokka. You'd be stuck with...with me.” Zuko sounds almost as resigned as Sokka had when he started this mess. 

“You say that like it's horrible. You’re one of my best friends….I don't think marrying my best friend sounds that bad.” Sokka thinks maybe this is becoming about Zuko feeling unlovable so he tries to shift the conversation to the logistics of it. He can come back to it later with just Zuko. “Our first problem would be leadership. As the chief of my tribe, I'd have to either resign or lead from a distance which just wouldn't work with how small we are.”

“You can’t give up your life to me like that, Sokka.” Zuko sounds angry when he says it but the glimpse of eyes that sokka catches reveals more sadness than sokka thought Zuko was capable of. 

“It's not to you and it's not for you. It's for the best and it's my life anyway. I get to choose.” Sokka crosses his arms, it's easier to feed Zuko's anger then to question the sadness. 

“Thats stupid, it doesnt really sound like much of a choice!” to Zuko's credit, his voice stays even and fierce.

“Wait!” Katara announces suddenly. “I think an arranged marriage could foster more hate between our people.” 

“I was thinking something similar.” Iroh says toward the windows. 

Sokka absorbs the information then blushes when he understands Iroh's implication. 

“We would have to pretend to fall in love.” Sokka says quietly. “We would have to sneak it into the public eye...like we aren't trying to be caught.” 

Zuko's head thumps loudly onto the large wooden table top.  
Sokka looks around at everyone else's faces. They seem mostly shocked that the idea had not only made it this far but that it was being ironed out. 

“Sokka follow me for a minute, please.” Zuko says suddenly, standing up. Even Iroh looks confused. 

Sokka follows Zuko through the large doors, down the hall, up two sets of stairs, through another corridor and to another large set of doors. A guard steps aside as they walk through. 

“Take a walk.” Zuko says to the guard who turns and leaves. He closes the door and faces Sokka who's taking in the room. Zuko's room. There's a large four poster bed with intricate white silk drapery. A large white stone fireplace along one wall and a huge wall of windows facing the gardens along the other. 

“This is your room.” Sokka says, his eyes flutter quickly around trying to catalog it all. 

“Yes.” Zuko answers shortly.

“I thought it'd be redder...golder...darker.” Sokka says taking in the whites and creams and silvers that adorn the room in a light almost billowy way. 

“I'm pretty sick of all the red. I wanted something softer for my personal quarters.” Zuko says, wringing his hands. 

“Yea...that makes sense. So….what um….what are we here for.” Sokka says.

“Right. Um...have a seat quickly.” Zuko gestures to the pair of sofas near the fireplace. Sokka sits on one, sinking into the plush cream colored fabric. Zuko follows suit on the sofa opposite him. 

“Okay.” Zuko says, his eyes looking everywhere but Sokka.

“Hey man, what is it?” Sokka tries to keep his tone reassuring. 

Zuko looks uncomfortable. 

“I-I I was hoping to never have to...acknowledge this. But I’m...I’m gay.” Zuko's cheeks are as red as his scar and Sokka finds a lot of pieces clicking together in his head. 

“Oh.” Sokka says quietly. “I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my idea. I didn't realize…” 

“Ha!” Zuko barks out a sharp laugh. “Make me uncomfortable.”

Zuko shakes his head. 

“Yeah, I'm also sorry that I made you come out to me before you were ready. That's really unfair to you.” Sokka says, suddenly feeling really very bad about all this. 

“Sokka, I'm telling you because it wouldn't be fair to you for us to continue discussion about this without you knowing.” 

“I dont mind that you’re gay, Zuko.” Sokka shakes his head too. “Did you think I would?” 

“I-I-I ….I don't know!” Zuko grabs at the pin keeping his hair up, tossing it onto the low table between them. His hair falls like curtains on either side of his face, hiding it from Sokka. “You’ll be signing your life away. To be with me. It doesn't seem fair to you, you'll never get to marry or be with a girl or anything.” 

“Zuko...it'd be mutual. You'd be signing too. You'll never get to marry….oh okay.” Sokka rubs his neck as he realizes what this is about. This might actually be Zuko's only chance to marry a man with a positive outcome. But Sokka wouldn't ever get the chance to be with anyone else. Sokka is surprised to feel neutrally about it. He's not upset to realize it. “I think marrying you would be delightful, Zuko. We would get to go out and pretend we are blending in...drink tea and stuff. Just hang out and have fun.” 

“My marriage was always going to be an arranged one.” Zuko says offhandedly. “It seems...unreal that it'd be to a man...to you.” 

Sokka knows it's not an insult but he feels his heart whither a little anyway. “If you don't want to marry me I understand...it'd be weird and...im weird.” 

Zuko laughs sharply again, burying his head in his hands. “How can you be misunderstanding me this badly. Sokka...It's you who shouldn't be wanting to marry me.”

Sokka doesn't really understand that any better. 

“Youd be marrying a gay man. We would have to make people believe we are falling in love.” Zuko gestures wildly at nothing. Sokka still doesn't understand. “We would have to date..to- to- to kiss and stuff! Hold hands!” 

Okay so maybe Sokka understands. 

“Im...im going to enjoy it and you’ll just be doing it.” Zuko gestures again. “Forever!” 

“You’d enjoy it?” Sokka asks, flattered. 

“So not the point, Sokka!” Zuko buries his head in his hands again. Sokka thinks he's probably blushing. 

“A kiss is a kiss, Zuko. Obviously i'm going to enjoy it too!” Sokka says, unsurprised to find that he's being truthful. Kisses are enjoyable no matter who it is. Sokka adds his last thought aloud. “Unless you're a bad kisser!”

“Im not- ugh! “ Zuko stands and paces. 

“I just think….maybe you think I’d be living this horribly sad life where i like...resent being with you or something.” Sokka keeps his tone unaccusatory. “We are still best friends. We won't have to kiss and hold hands and stuff all the time. We can still spar and joke and whatever together. Besides, and I'm only going to say this once, anyone would be very lucky to marry you. You’re a great guy.” 

Zuko stops pacing, and seems to consider what sokka just said. He sighs. “So this is something you'd really be okay with doing. Even knowing Im gay.” 

“Of course. Honestly it’ll probably be easier. You won't be like...repulsed at the idea of kissing me.” Sokka's cheeks heat up as he imagines Zuko kissing him. The picture blossoms into Sokka on his back in the cushiony four poster bed not even a full 10 feet to his right, Zuko leaning above him, shirtless. Sokka banashes the thought, a bright blush on his cheeks. He thanks every spirit he can think of for his dark complexion. 

Sokka watches as Zuko stands silently for a long moment, before nodding.

“It's a weird idea but it's a brilliant one.” Zuko smiles at Sokka brightly. Sokka feels pride swelling in his chest. 

“I know.” Sokka feigns arrogance. 

“Okay so...are we really going to do this.” Zuko manages to convey the importance of his question into his tone. This was them agreeing to pretending to fall in love, then being married to one another faithfully for the rest of their lives. Sokka doesn't hesitate.

“I consent obviously.” Sokka says nodding.

Zuko nods slowly. “I consent as well.” 

They sit in the silence for a moment before Zuko begins walking to the door. Sokka follows him all the way back to the meeting hall. 

Which is in utter chaos.  
Everyone is screaming over one another. They can hear it when they reach the landing of the last set of stairs. They share a look.

Zuko shoves the doors to the meeting hall hard enough that they bang loudly against the walls. Everyone hushes immediately. 

“We’re going to do it.” Zuko announces. Iroh smiles and so does Katara but everyone else seems shocked. 

\--

It takes two and half weeks of discussion before they have a plan that seems almost water-tight. Sokko floats through the meetings with half his attention as his other half screams nonstop. He's getting married. Politically. To Zuko. One of his best friends. When he's not in a meeting or brainstorming he was incessantly thinking ‘it's going to be okay, this is going to be okay, you're going to be okay.’ 

The last meeting is only him, Zuko, Iroh, and Hakoda. Having the 36 page contract and his very own father sitting here reading it, suddenly made it all feel that much realer. 

“So you would be married.” Hakoda says. 

“Yes.” Sokka replies, nodding

“To...Zuko.”

“That is the idea.” Sokka rubs at his neck. 

“Arranged marriage isn't really what I ever wanted for you guys.” Hakoda says sharply, the papers of the contract fluttering gently with his movement. 

“I'm the one arranging it, dad.” Sokka defends gently. 

“I know- I-...I guess I’d just hoped you would marry for love. Not...politics.” His dad falls back against his seat. 

Sokka uses his periphery to check that Zuko was normal. He sees him breath out and his eyes flash with something akin to sadness. Sokka sighs too. 

“Dad...I was never going to get that chance and you know it.” Sokka drops his hand from his neck. 

“Thats nonsense, you can't know that.” Hakoda leans forward again.  
“Dad, the only person left in the tribe near my age is Katara.” Sokka looks at his lap. “We both know that if I wasn't doing this...I would stay chief until I die...there wasn't anything more for me there then that.” 

“So you’re giving up chief too?” Hakoda looks affronted, maybe disappointed too. 

“Yes. I can’t lead from here and the fire kingdom obviously needs Zuko here.” Sokka looks at Zuko briefly. “This would help the water nations and the fire nation. This is our plan and with or without your blessing we will be going through with it.”

“Of course you have my blessing, Sokka. I just….this seems like a big decision, you’re only 19.” Hakoda mimics Sokka's neck rub. 

Sokka sighs, he is quite young. “This is important.” 

“I know, I know. It's just severe. And awfully permanent.” Hakoda signs the bottom of the paper that grants his blessing. 

“It means a lot to me, for the record, that the fact that we’re both men had nothing to do with your hesitation to sign.” 

“Sokka I’ve known that this would be a possibility since you were 7.” Hakoda laughs. Sokka's mouth hangs open stupidly. 

“What?” Sokka's breath leaves him as he says it. Was it? Was it always a possibility?

“You don't recall the bath house?” Hakoda seems as shocked as Sokka. Sokka can't even imagine what's going through Zuko's head right now. 

“Do I even want to know?” Sokka asks, his voice squeaky.

“You kept asking why the crowds were separated. You said-” Hakoda's sentence breaks off as he laughs loudly. “You kept saying you wanted to look at everyone! You thought everyone was beautiful!” 

Sokka thinks this might be like the third or fourth most humiliating moment of his life. 

“You never expressed a preference. You would claim you had a crush on anyone for any old reason. I made peace with this possibility years ago.” Hakoda leans back in better spirits at the memories. 

“Oh. I guess I really don't, do I.” Sokka remembers the thought of Zuko leaning over him, kissing him. He blushes fiercely. Maybe this was going to be more complicated then he was thinking.

“Well...you have my blessing. I still think this will be pretty messy, but...i understand.” Hakoda stands and walks away. 

“That certainly went better than I thought.” Iroh says after a moment of silence. Iroh signs beneath Hakoda's signature then stands as well. “I Imagine you two have a lot to discuss.” 

They watch Iroh leave then sit in silence for another long moment. 

“I'm sorry that I didn't say.” Sokka says quietly. “I hadn't really thought about it, but I suppose the fact that the idea of marrying is more appealing then appalling...maybe I should have known.” 

“It’s okay.” Zuko replies back just as quietly. Sokka smiles at the gravel of his voice. “You didn't know. Even if you had...you didn't owe me any explanations” 

“Do you think we are too young?” Sokka asks 

“Probably, but I’ve always known I'd be marrying around this age...well….i've almost always known.” Zuko says, waving a hand.

“Almost?” Sokka asks

Zuko's hands clench along with his jaw. “When...when i was banished. There were moments that I was sure I’d not regain my place in the fire nation. That i'd be an outcast forever.” 

“Well look at you now, Firelord Zuko.” Sokka bows as dramatically as he can from a sitting position. Zuko cracks a smile. 

“Once I was marked…” Zuko's smile drops as he continues. “I knew I'd never marry someone who loved me.” 

“You can’t mean that.” Sokka says, his eyebrows knitting together. 

“Between the disfiguration, the meaning behind it, and my...sexuality.” Zuko swallows and looks at his hands. A flame dancing along his fingertips. “If I was to be married it would either be: marrying a woman who could produce an heir, marrying someone who could never love me because of my scar, or someone marrying me for pity or money or power.”

“Zuko, I know that your scar is something that...bothers you. But I promise you out of all the things your scar is doing...it is not making you ugly.” Sokka shakes his head. He thought Zukos scar was incredibly hot.

“You don't have to lie to me just because we’re friends, Sokka.” Zuko looks away, turning the scarred portion of his face away.  
“Zuko...I dont want to cross any boundaries with you...but your scar is hot.” Sokka scratches awkwardly at his neck, this was encroaching into awkward feelings talk. He looks away too, his cheeks hot.

“Really?” Zuko asks quietly.

“Y-yeah.” Sokka stutters,wringing his hands, he grabs the contract and looks up at Zuko. “So we are doing this?”

“Let's fall in love, Sokka.” Zuko replies gesturing to the contract. Sokka knows what he meant but suddenly he realizes that he might...they might. They might actually fall in love, kiss for real, maybe….have sex even. The thoughts of Zuko on top of him resurface and he blushes gently. Zuko was going to be his husband… he shouldn't be embarrassed by the idea of it all. He signs the papers and then pushes them to Zuko. 

Zuko skims through a couple of the pages then looks up to Sokka. “What if I fuck it up?” 

“How do you mean?” Sokka's eyebrows scrunch together. 

“What if...what if I fuck it up and you hate me.” Zuko picks at his lip. 

“You won't.” Sokka says reassuringly 

“But if I do...it's for the rest of our lives.” 

“What if I fuck it up?” Sokka rebuttals. “You have knowledge about this stuff...I have no idea what Im doing...if anyone was going fuck it up, it’d be me.” 

“No I mean…...it's whatever, nevermind.” Zuko signs the contract then grabs the packet. “Sokka, tomorrow everything is going to be different.”

“I know.” Sokka nods slowly. 

Zuko sighs and stands. “ Sleep well tonight. We have to nail it tomorrow.” 

Sokka nods again. “You too.” 

Zuko turns around right before he leaves the room. “Let's get married on a Saturday.”

“Okay.” Sokka sits in the quiet of the room for a long moment after he's alone. This was really happening. 

\--

Zuko couldn't believe this. Marrying Sokka. It felt so unfair to Sokka. Zuko stops brushing through his hair, prepping for their first outing...date. His mind wanders to Sokka, his skin had gotten darker, more golden in the sun of the fire nation, his hair lighter, his eyes as blue as ever. Zuko moans and buries his face in his hands. 

He was already horribly, truly, and deeply infatuated with Sokka. It seems unfair to Sokka that he should be living a dream come true while Sokka would be entering a nightmare. 

“Ugh!” Zuko pushes back from the vanity he had been sat at. He looks in the mirror, his scar bright and red in the reflection, twisting his skin and puckering his reflection. He pokes it, the sensitive skin zinging at the touch. His bad eye closes and he can almost pretend he was normal. He pushes his fists into his eyes, growling in frustration. It doesn't matter what he thinks, the contract was signed. Today was day one. He sighs. 

Zuko finishes his hair, pulling the two parts of the top, back into a loose bun. He needed to appear to want to blend in. He pulls the designated clothes on, dark loose common clothes. He clasps a cloak around his neck, pulling the hood up. He looks into the mirror one last time, this was it...the beginning of the rest of his future. He smiles despite himself. He was really going on a date with Sokka. He buries his blush into his palms.

\--

Zuko couldn't believe his eyes. The scene flashing before him in slow motion.

Sokka holding a hand out to him, throwing his head back in laughter, loose hair hitting his shoulders as he tugged Zuko into the crowd of the festival. Music, fireworks, the jostling of his people all around him. Dancing wildly, maybe he's a little tipsy. Sokka burying his face into the skin of his neck, pushing his hood off, arms laced tightly around his waist, kissing at the skin he finds beneath his collar. Zuko breathes, his face to the sky. His eyes fix on the glimmer of fireworks as Sokka sucks at his collarbone. He didn't know what it’d be like. But he never expected this. He’s never felt so carefree...so held. 

“I can't believe this.” Sokka murmurs into the skin beneath his lips. Zuko feels his skin blossom with goosebumps. “Zuko, this is….this is going to be too easy.”

Zuko knows what he means. 

They jump together to the music, bodies pressed tight. Zuko smiles and pulls Sokka to a stop. He kisses him before he loses his nerve. He hears the people around him cheer and he only briefly acknowledges that it's working before he loses himself entirely to the feel of Sokka's rough lips against his own. He pushes into Sokka as much as he's physically capable of. 

“Zuko.” Sokka pulls away and Zuko hopes he’s read the fire in Sokka's eyes right.

“We can go.” Zuko nods and then he tucks his head low, like he's hiding as he pulls Sokka with him through the crowd. He pushes Sokka against the wall of the nearest alleyway they find. Sokka falls back against the stone willingly.

Zuko grabs his jaw, holding it steady as they look at eachother, their chests heaving. Sokka nods as much as he can. He closes his eyes, Zuko plunges forward, his lips sucking lightly at the skin of Sokka's neck. He bites lightly, before licking over where his teeth were, encouraged by Sokka's moan and the way his hands pull at the loose hairs around Zuko's neck. 

Zuko presses against Sokka's body, relieved to find he's as hard as him. 

“Sokka, can I take you home?” Zuko growls into the skin over Sokka's jaw.

“Please.” 

\--

Sokka couldn't believe it. His thoughts come to life. Zuko dipping into his neck, sucking at the skin there. He grabs at the hem of Zuko's tunic, hoping he's conveying the urgency of his need. 

“Be patient. This is our first time.” Zuko says firmly, his lips dragging against his skin. Sokka shivers despite himself. Their first….of many hopefully.

Sokka pulls his own tunic over his head, his back falling against the pillows behind himself again. Zuko takes in his chest and abs with a groan. He pulls his own shirt off then lets Sokka run his fingertips gently over his torso. Sokka bites his lip in an attempt to contain the noise that escapes anyway. He watches Zuko's golden eyes dilate his normally pale cheeks flushed a bright and flattering pink. 

“Please.” Sokka whispers.

“Please what?” Zuko prods  
“I want….I want you.” Sokka arches his back into Zuko's body, to really push his point across. Zuko nods dumbly, mouth agape, grabbing at the drawer beside them. Sokka focuses on pushing their pants down and off. Zuko holds himself hovered above Sokka and Sokka hopes him staring at the way Zuko's arm is flexing isn't too eager. 

“Do you want to….it's your first time, you should be on top.” Zuko says into Sokka's mouth. 

“No.” Sokka doesn't hesitate to disagree. “I really really like where i am, I trust you.” 

Zuko looks up at Sokka. Finds no hesitation or lie in his answer. He drizzles the oil onto his pinky finger. “You tell me if it hurts or if it feels good.”

Sokka nods, letting his knees fall apart as Zuko shimmies down in between his legs. Sokka relaxes further as Zuko rubs his pinkie against him before slowly pushing in. It doesn't feel bad but it doesn't feel good. “It doesn't hurt but it's not great.”

Zuko nods, keeping his finger still for a moment before beginning to slide in and out, curving as his pinky hits its deepest point. Sokka can feel the inkling of what's to come as very gently, tingles start to blossom from where Zuko curls his pinky. Sokka tries to keep the begging from his voice. “Deeper.”

Zuko oils his pointer finger then slowly slides it in, curving it up again and Sokka's belly flutters with something. Okay. So this was happening. Sokka's brain gets ripped from its place in his skull when Zuko curves up his finger and takes the head of his dick into his mouth all in one movement. He gasps and moans in one weird sound. Sokka is starting to understand the appeal, the oil is warm and almost buttery in its consistency, and a space somewhere beneath his belly button is sparking with each slow slide of Zuko's finger. 

“This feels really nice.” Sokka says, a hand pulling his hair out of his face. Zuko nods as best as he can, removing himself off Sokka. Sokka almost complains before he sees that Zuko is oiling another finger. He smiles brightly instead. 

“I'm going to do another, you tell me when I can move though.” Zuko instructs and Sokka's heart feels swollen. How had this never been a thought before. I mean...yeah he's noticed how hot Zuko is and how incredible his voice is and how smart and loving and caring - . Sokka's thoughts cut short as Zuko slides back in. Sokka's heart is hammering. He likes Zuko. He has liked Zuko. How stupid for it to take an aranged marriage to notice. Zuko curls his fingers until the tips brush something inside Sokka that makes his toes curl and his back arch off the soft comforter below him. He groans loudly, despite himself. 

Zuko smiles into Sokka's hip

“Move.” Sokka pleads. He will do whatever it takes to feel that again. 

Zuko obliges, sliding out and then all the way in, curling the same way as before. Sokka finds his body pushing back onto Zuko's fingers. 

“Oh.” Zuko gasps. 

“Don't -” Sokka groans as he pushes down. “Mm dont stop.” 

Zuko groans, his head collapsing against Sokka's thigh. “Sokka, I can't believe this is happening.” 

“M-me either.” Sokka pushes down onto Zuko's fingers again. “Can I have more?” 

Zuko groans again. Adding more oil to his fingers and palm, letting it drip down onto Sokka. 

“This is….this is the best thing that's ever happened to me.” Sokka whispers, watching Zuko's cock bob as he lines his fingers back up. 

“I agree.” Zuko murmurs. Sokka laughs.

“That this is the best thing to ever happen to me?” Sokka smiles down at Zuko who laughs too. Zuko slides his fingers in and lets them sit there, bringing his other arm to the side of Sokka's face, holding him above him. Sokka is suddenly realizing this is the moment he thought of. Zuko's hair loose, curtaining their faces, his eyes bright and happy, a languid smile. Sokka's heart thumps. Zuko leans down slowly to kiss him, the slide of their lips, slow and wet. Zuko starts moving his fingers and Sokka swears he can feel it in his throat. His breath hitches as Zuko arches his body against Sokkas, his cock dragging against his thigh. 

Zuko picks up the speed slowly and before long Sokka can feel the familiar heat pooling in his stomach as Zuko's fingers send sparks up and down his spine with each thrust. Sokka realizes he could cum from this. 

“Either you need to fuck me or accept that I'm going to cum.” Sokka mumbles into Zuko's mouth.

Zuko groans and kisses him, but Sokka pulls back, the choice needs to be made soon. 

“What do you want?” Zuko asks. “Would you be ready for that?” 

“Yes, definitely yes.” Sokka nods, enjoying the tickle of Zuko's hair against his cheek. 

Zuko nods and inserts himself between Sokka's legs, oiling up his cock liberally. Sokka feels his heart beat in his throat. He was having sex with Zuko. Zuko was going to fuck him.  
Zuko lines himself up then presses in slowly and at first Sokka thinks he might split right down the middle. He pumps his own cock a couple of times to distract himself as Zuko breathes and stills above him.

“Tell me when you're ready for me to move.” Zuko instructs, his cheeks flushed and bright. 

Sokka feels the pain give away to a weird fullness as they stay still. He nods. “But go slow.” 

Zuko drags out then slowly pushes back in and that familiar spark zips up his spine again. “Oh!” 

Zuko thrusts slowly gaining speed as Sokka relaxes into the feel of Zuko inside him. Sokka fucks himself back onto Zuko, their hip snapping together and very quickly Sokka feels the heat in his stomach expand and then suddenly he's cumming. His eyes roll back and he clenches at Zuko's arms as the heat flows through him. His limbs collapse as he comes back to himself. 

“Should I -” 

“Cum in me.” Sokka says, he wants to know what that feels like. He doesn't have to wait even a moment longer before Zuko is letting out a soft whine and stilling inside him. Zuko tucks his face into Sokka's neck as Sokka revels in the feeling of Zuko pulsing inside him. This is crazy. This is real life and he's going to have this for as long as Zuko wants it. Sokka smiles brightly. 

“This was the best plan you've ever had.” Zuko murmurs into his neck. Sokka nods, it really was.

**Author's Note:**

> If people show interest in me continuing this I have some ideas on how to move forward with this. But for now I'm posting as an independent fic.


End file.
